Aquariums are popular attractions that draw great numbers of tourists every year. However, aquariums are expensive to maintain since they require large amounts of land for the facility and many employees for maintenance. Furthermore, there is virtually no interaction between the tourists and the inhabitants in the aquariums, which can limit the amount of attention younger children may give to a tour of an aquarium facility taking up to several hours.